There has been a wireless communication technology which uses wireless communication to exchange information. For example, there has been multicast transmission with which one packet transmitted by a transmission terminal is received by a plurality of receiving terminals.
For example, a multicast data retransmission method has been proposed which groups mobile terminals using distances to the mobile terminals and signal intensity information from the mobile terminals (e.g., see PTL 1).